Emotional Destruction
by Jasper's Past
Summary: In the battle between Victoria’s newborns and the Cullen’s, Jasper is bitten. The venom burns as it courses it’s way through his body, but he pays it no attention. As the Volturi arrive, he realizes his mistake as he is assaulted by emotions.
1. Chapter 1

**Emotional Destruction.**

**Summary. . . . . . . . . . In the battle between Victoria's newborns and the Cullen's, Jasper is bitten. The venom burns as it courses it's way through his body, but he pays it no attention. As the Volturi arrive, he realizes his mistake as he is assaulted by emotions.**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . . . Wish they were mine, but I am just a child in Stephenie Meyer's playground.**

**A.N. . . . . . . . Wow, I have the Twilight bug now. It's weird, apart from Supernatural, I've never had the urge to write about any other show/film/book I love, but now I've started my Jasper fics, I just can't seem to stop. This will be my first Twilight multi chapter, I hope that you enjoy. JP.**

The venom burned it's way up his arm, where it separated to ease it's way down his torso, and up into his head. He rubbed at his arm subconsciously, trying to ease the ache, and focused his mind, telling himself it was nothing he hadn't felt before ten times worse, but something about this time felt different. He tried to push the ache aside as Alice announced the arrival of the Volturi, but something stirred amidst his thoughts. He winced, and grasped at his head as emotions of fear, and joy, and lust, and hate; of terror, and pleasure, and greed assaulted him. He stumbled slightly, an act not unnoticed by his Father, and placed a hand against his temple in a bid to alleviate the agony that was spiking there.

"Jasper, Son, are you okay?" Carlisle inquired, his smooth features marred by worry.

He wanted to answer, wanted to be honest and ask for help, but he knew that now was not the time, that if the Volturi saw weakness within their ranks all would be lost. So he straightened, steeled his mind, and readied for the coming confrontation, a curt "I'm fine" whispered from his lips.

He stepped back as his Father did, and looked towards Edward, the only one who would be able to tell just how much pain he was in; thankful when his Brother's attention was else where. Stepping back a pace so that he was behind the other's, he tried desperately to shut down his mind, to block the emotions that battered him, but it was no use, and as Jane's vindictiveness, and Aro's lust, and Bree's terror, and his own families fears resonated through the air, it was all he could do to stay standing. As Bree's agonizing final seconds slammed into his mind, it was almost his undoing. He forced a smile upon his lips and a feral look upon his face, as Jane looked his way, as a gasp of pain escaped from his mouth. His own feelings of relief, igniting yet another bout of agony within him, as she finally turned away. By the time they had all turned and walked quickly through the forest, he was trembling, barely able to stand. He tried to listen to what was being said, tried to stay emotionless and alert, but the sense of relief from too many minds, was like a storm, each mind hitting him like a bolt of electrical lightning, and when he knew that the Volturi was too far away to hear he allowed it to overwhelm him, crashing to the floor, his body impacting like a clap of thunder.

He thought it would be a relief, that he could just slip away from all the pain, but as his family and friends gathered, he realized his mistake as wave after wave of crippling moods battered his tortured mind, leaving him writhing and shaking upon the cold, damp ground. His hands tore at his hair in what he knew would be a vain attempt to get his mind to stop, but the agony was intense, and his reasoning crippled by pain. Finally after what felt like an eternity, darkness encroached and he welcomed it with open arms, missing the screams of his wife as he fell limp within her hold.

They had all turned as they heard him fall, Edward's gasp of pain as his thoughts traveled to his brother, all the indication they needed to know that something bad was happening. Alice was the first one to reach him, pulling her trembling husband onto her lap, whilst her hands tried desperately to stop his vicious tugging of his hair. As he fell limp in her embrace, she looked towards her Father, eyes filling with fear and spoke.

"Carlisle, what's the matter? What's happening? Why didn't I see this?" She cried.

"I do not know Alice. I felt something was wrong earlier, but he said he was fine. Edward, what can you sense?" He asked his first son.

"Pain. Lot's of pain. It's eased now he's unconscious, but the undercurrent is still there."

"Why is he in pain? What's happened to him? Carlisle. Edward. Help him, please." Alice's panicked voice begged.

"We will, I promise you we will, but not here Alice. We need to get back to the house." Turning he pleaded with his eyes for his wife to help Alice, Esme silently making her way over, her hands going to Alice's shoulders as Carlisle spoke once more. "Emmett, please take your Brother home as quick as you can. Rosalie go with him, get my things ready, I'll be there shortly. Edward please inform the pack what is happening, tell them I will be over to look at Jacob as soon as I can, then please take Bella home." He waited for them all to do as he had asked before turning to his still distraught Daughter. "Alice, come now, you will do him no good if you work yourself up like this. We will find out what is happening and we will fix it, but we will need your help, we will need for you to be strong for him. Can you do that?" He watched as his Daughter turned troubled eyes his way, eyes that would have been shedding tears by now if they could. He watched her take a deep breath to help calm herself before she nodded in response. "Good, now let's go. I fear we have a lot of work ahead of us."

To Be Continued. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**A.N. . . . . . . . . Well is it worth carrying on with? Please let me know. Thank you so much for taking time out to read. JP.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Emotional Destruction.**

**Summary. . . . . . . . . . In the battle between Victoria's newborns and the Cullen's, Jasper is bitten. The venom burns as it courses it's way through his body, but he pays it no attention. As the Volturi arrive, he realizes his mistake as he is assaulted by emotions.**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . . . Wish they were mine, but I am just a child in Stephenie Meyer's playground.**

**A.N. . . . . . . . . . . Thank you to all those that read the first chapter, and to those who reviewed. Here's chapter 2, I hope that you enjoy? **

**On a separate note, can somebody answer my question's for me? Just what is the big deal about a leaked script? Can't we all just pop down to our local bookstore to see what happens? Haven't we all read the books? Won't we all go and watch the film once or twice, buy the DVD, and any related merchandise, and endure the agonizing wait for Breaking Dawn? At the end of the day we're all individuals, even if we read the thing, and I for one don't want to risk it, we'll all see it differently. So I ask again, just what is the big deal? JP.**

Edward sped back down the darkening lanes, after dropping Bella off at home, his eyes easily spotting the dangers the sharply curving road threw at him, his reflexes quick to maneuver out of their way before an accident happened. She had wanted to stay with him, begged him to allow her to return, to make sure Jasper was okay, her own guilty feelings showing clearly in her eyes, but he had told her to go inside, that he would call her later, that he didn't want her put in harms way so soon after Victoria, that he didn't know what was happening, couldn't trust his Brother at this moment. He'd shouted out to Seth, in his mind, begged the wolf to leave a hurt Jacob's side, and keep her safe for him, not leaving her side until his tan fur eased it's way out of the forest.

He'd jumped in his car then, his mind a jumbled mess of thoughts, and prayed for the hidden entrance of their driveway to arrive sooner, as feelings of helplessness, and barrages of questions assaulted him, burning around his head causing pain to spike; but it was nothing compared to the pain he felt emanating from Jasper, his Brother's own thoughts blurred as he battled to keep from sending his agony onto the other's, only Edward feeling it in the thoughts he could not hide. He turned down the driveway at last, and made his way quickly up to the house, trying to block out the multitudes of thoughts; thoughts that all seemed to be of the same ilk, what was going on? What had happened? What could they do to stop it? How could they ease the pain?

He pushed open the door, stumbling as he read the others minds, their fears increasing his own. Making his way upstairs he halted in the main living room as he saw Rosalie standing by the restored piano, and Esme sitting on the couch with a distraught Alice in her arms. They looked up as he entered, answering their unspoken questions rapidly. "She's fine." He spoke to Esme. "She's worried about Jasper." To Alice, who if anything looked even more distraught when he told her. "Seth's with her." He reassured Rose. To all of them he spoke his own question. "How is he? Alice, have you seen anything?"

Alice could only shake her head no, at his question, dropping into her Mother's chest after doing so, as shame at her inability to see into the future hit her.

"We don't know. Emmett took him straight upstairs, and Carlisle followed as soon as we got here." Rosalie spoke. "He must have come too at some point, we could hear his yells of agony, and the crashes as Emmett attempted to hold him down. What's happening to our Brother, Edward?"

"I don't know. I'm going to go upstairs to see if I can help, to see if I can get a reading from his mind." He turned to walk away, stopping and looking back at his favorite Sister. "It'll be alright Alice, have faith, it will be alright."

He walked up the stairs, and turned towards Carlisle and Esme's room, instinctively knowing that the rest of his family was there. He steeled himself, switching off parts of his mind to avoid being bombarded by everyone's concerns, focusing instead on just Jasper. He didn't look towards his Father, or his other Brother as he made his way over to the bed where his Brother lay curled up on his side, his knees drawn up close to his chest, his hands once more clutching at the hair that, Edward knew, Alice loved so much. His Brother's shirt had been removed showing off the scars he usually fought so hard to hide, Edward guessing his Father had removed it to try and figure out a cause for his siblings torment. Pain lines marred his usually smooth features, vicious rents had been torn through his hard skin, obviously from his own nails. He moaned and writhed frequently as emotions assaulted him, emotions from the others that Edward also felt, his mind wondering why he wasn't feeling the same effects.

He sat down next to him, feeling tremors shake the bed beneath him, tremors that came from his sibling, his hand coming to rest upon one of Jasper's own, their fingers entwining as he attempted to break the hold his Brother had on his head. "Jasper? Jasper, can you here me? If you can just squeeze my hand." He thanked God for his superior strength as Jasper's hand clenched around his, at the same time as a particularly bad emotion emanated from Alice, Jasper's whole body tensing as he rode through the tortuous discomfort. "Jasper, can you tell me what's wrong? You have to help us, we don't understand."

He waited for a response only he would hear, but could make little sense through the jumbled mass of pain his sibling was in. He turned to his other Brother, speaking to him for the first time. "Emmett, go and get Alice for me. Tell her to calm her emotions." When Emmett hesitated, he added. "We'll be fine holding him down between us if it comes to that, please go get Alice, I need her help to calm him down."

Emmett nodded and left the room, leaving Edward and Carlisle alone with a still pained Jasper. "What did you see Son? Was there anything that we can use to help him?"

"No, not yet. It's all a mix of pain and agony and anguish. I can't fight my way through it all, and he's not listening to me. I'll try again once Alice arrives. Did you find anything on his body that would explain this?"

"Just another bite mark to add to his collection, but our venom shouldn't elicit this amount of torture, it can't. If it did we would have all been through this, Jasper would have known more than any of us, he would have said something surely?"

"I don't know Dad, but Alice is here now, once she calms him I promise I will find out." He looked at his Sister as she came into the room, he could still feel the despair flowing from her, and knew that Jasper had too as he cried out in agony. "Alice please, calm yourself, you're hurting him." He regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth as Alice's guilt flooded the room, Jasper's screams this time, so loud they rattled all the glass in the room.

Seeing her husband suffering so much was all the incentive Alice needed to school her feelings, she rushed to his side, grasping at his flailing arms before pulling the weakened man closer. She began to card her fingers through his hair, and whispering comforting words of love into his ear. After a few minutes, she nodded to Edward to proceed as Jasper quieted in her arms.

Taking back a hold of one of Jasper's hands, Edward tried again to break through to his brother. "Jasper? Jasper, can you here me? You have to help us. You have to tell us what's happening. You have to let me in." He stopped and looked back at the other's when it looked as though he was unsuccessful once again, only to stop and drop Jasper's hand, his own hands digging into his temples, as his Brother finally allowed him in.

To Be Continued. . . . . . . . .

**A.N. . . . . . . . . Oooooh, just what will he see? Will be back soon with a new chapter. JP.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Emotional Destruction.**

**Summary. . . . . . . . . . In the battle between Victoria's newborns and the Cullen's, Jasper is bitten. The venom burns as it courses it's way through his body, but he pays it no attention. As the Volturi arrive, he realizes his mistake as he is assaulted by emotions.**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . . . Wish they were mine, but I am just a child in Stephenie Meyer's playground.**

**A.N. . . . . . . . . . . Thank you to all those that read the first two chapter's, and to those who reviewed. Here's chapter 3, happy reading. JP.**

His hands pushed into his eyes as Jaspers pain and thoughts battered their way into his mind. He fell off the bed with a crash, his body closing in on itself as wave after wave of questions, and doubts, and theories crashed over him, a cry falling from his lips before he was able to stop it. He felt Carlisle's concern as he rushed around to him, felt Alice's unasked question, felt Jasper's pleas for help, and his panic and his fright, before his brother shut himself off again, not allowing anyone to feel his pain anymore.

"Edward, son, what did you read? Does Jasper know what is happening?"

Edward forced himself to be calm, not wanting to cause his brother any further pain. He could see now just what was happening, but he didn't know how to convey the message without harming Jasper, when their fears soared. He forced himself to stand, needing the steadying hand of his Father to help him, "God" he thought to himself. "If this is how I feel after just a few minutes, how is Jasper even still awake?" Turning to Carlisle he beckoned the man to follow him outside, reassuring him with a few words when he seemed reluctant to do so. "He's okay for the minute, Alice is doing a great job. He feels her near, and is using her strength and love to battle this. Please Dad, I need to talk to you."

Carlisle looked back on his youngest, yet oldest son, his mind split in two; he wanted to rush back to Jasper's side, the doctor in him needing to ease his pain, seeing his son like this was heartbreaking, lying so still in his wife's arms, his eyes pain filled and unfocused; but he knew Edward was right also, he knew he had to find out what Jasper felt, knew that the answers he needed could only come from his son. He smiled briefly at his daughter, and whispered a quick "I'll be near if you need me" before following his other son outside. "Edward?" He asked as they moved their way along the hall. "What did you see?"

Edward stopped as he reached the top of the stairs, he had wanted to explain to all of them at once, but he knew that was not necessary, that they could hear well enough from where they were. "Confusion. Agony. Fear. Sadness. He thinks he's going to die, and he's worried about Alice. I told him not to, that we would fix this, but he doesn't believe me. He wants us to make sure she lives on after he's gone."

"It wont come to that." Emmett raged from down stairs. "We wont let him die. Dad, tell him we wont let him die. Tell him you can fix this."

"Emmett!" Edward whispered, just about managing to stay in control. "School your feelings, damn it. On the best of days, Jasper walks around constantly assaulted by what other's are emoting, bombarded day and night by lust, and fear, and guilt, and happiness, and anything else you'd like to think off. On the best of days it hurts, but he's managed over the years to hide how much, to keep the truth from everyone, yes even you Alice, this is not a best of day. Whatever he's been poisoned with, it's increasing what he feels, magnifying our emotions until they overwhelm him, and debilitate him with pain. He's unsure how much more he can endure, to quote his words 'in all my years, through every thing I have done, or been through. I've never felt anything like this'"

"Then we must show him nothing but Love, fake our thoughts, emit only happiness." Carlisle stated, he thought for a minute before adding. "Why did Alice not see this?"

"Jasper thinks it's because the plan was stored in a newborn, a mind that is so jumbled it makes little sense."

"But it must have come from someone else to begin with."

"That he's not sure of, he's thought about a dog being involved, but he thinks it unlikely, so he's guessing that they used the same tact as Victoria and kept the decisions vague, used Alice's power against her."

"He thinks he's been poisoned?" Carlisle asked, once he had processed Edwards words.

"Yes. He's sure of it. He believes it's from the bite he received. He felt the difference almost straight away, but with the Volturi arriving he pushed it back." Edward replied.

"I knew something was wrong. I asked him if he was alright. Stupid child, he told me he was."

"There was nothing you could have done at the time Dad, Jasper didn't understand then, and he was right, to have dropped in front of the Volturi, to have our attention on him instead of them, could have been disastrous. He begs that you forgive him."

"Oh, son I do, I do."

"The emotions emanating from everyone around him, especially the savage feelings coming from Aro and Jane. The terror he felt from that young vampire's death. Our own relief when they turned and walked away, all combined to over power him, and unhinged the control he had, and well you know the rest."

"The bite, what does he know about it? Can he tell me anything about it?"

"No. He just feels that it is the cause of all this. He wants you to test it."

"But, it's nearly healed. For me to test it I would have to cut into it. For me to do that I would have to cause him pain."

"He knows, but he feels that there is no other way."

"I just can't hurt him. I can't add to the pain he's already going through." Carlisle answered, ready to add more but stopping as a whispered plea floated down the hallway.

"Please Father." Jasper cried, his voice so soft it was barely audible.

Carlisle opened his mouth to beg his son to reconsider, the words getting stuck as at first he heard Jasper gasp out in pain, followed closely afterwards by Alice's shout of fear. "Carlisle!"

He rushed back into the room to find Alice struggling to hold down a thrashing Jasper. "Emmett. Edward. I need you in here now!" He shouted out before turning back to Alice. "What happened?"

Alice relinquished a hold of her husband as the two stronger vampires entered the room. "I don't know. He was okay, calm, but then he felt something and changed so fast I couldn't get out of the way."

"Are you hurt?" Edward asked, reading her thoughts.

"A little, but he didn't mean it, he. . . . . . . . . . . . ." Her words trailed off as a vision took control of her.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked, walking over to his daughter. "What do you see?"

"They're in the forest. I can't see who they are. Oh God, they have a human, they aim to kill her to cause Jasper pain. They're at. . . . . . . . They keep changing their minds. . . . . . . . No, they've decided, they're at the meadow where we play. Hurry."

She moved back to Jasper's side as Edward and Emmett took off with Rose to try and stop what she had seen from happening, helping Carlisle to try and settle Jasper. She knew she was causing some of his pain and tried to change her feelings, but it was no use, with every thrash Jasper did, with every cry of anguish from his mouth, her fears increased. She knew they were too late before they even got word back, knew because Jasper felt the girls terror as the attack happened, his body seizing as his mind overloaded, his eyes wide and wild. His falling back to the bed signaled when it was all over, his body going limp in their arms, only the trembles that once again racked his frame signaling to them that he was still there.

She let go of his arm, as she looked to where her Father sat, Jasper's body immediately turning in upon itself. "You have to do it." She spoke. "You have to test his arm, it's the only way to know for sure. It's the only way to maybe find a cure."

To Be Continued. . . . . . . . . .

**A.N. . . . . . . . . . . . I hope that you enjoyed? Will be back soon with more. JP.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Emotional Destruction.**

**Summary. . . . . . . . . . In the battle between Victoria's newborns and the Cullen's, Jasper is bitten. The venom burns as it courses it's way through his body, but he pays it no attention. As the Volturi arrive, he realizes his mistake as he is assaulted by emotions.**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . . . Wish they were mine, but I am just a child in Stephenie Meyer's playground.**

**A.N. . . . . . . . . . . Thank you to all those that read the first three chapter's, and to those who reviewed. Here's chapter 4, happy reading. JP.**

They didn't wait for the others to return and tell them what they already knew, Carlisle rushing to his study for his bag, calling for Esme at the same time, needing someone to calm Alice down while he did what he had to do. He could tell by the condition of his son, could see by how weak he was, that Jasper would be no bother whilst he cut back into his toughened flesh. He rushed back to the master bedroom, glad to see that his wife was already there, helping Alice to try and uncurl Jasper from the tight ball he had rolled into, both women distraught as even this slight movement brought whimpers from the young man.

He moved over to his son's head, and brushed at the locks that hung limply into his eyes, speaking softly as he did. "I'm sorry son. I'm sorry for the pain I am about to cause you. I wish there was some other way, but I'm at a loss. I can only hope that one day you will forgive me." Feeling a rush of calm and understanding come over him, Carlisle knew that his words had been heard, that this was his child's way of telling him, but as he looked at his son's face he also knew that there had been a price to pay. Trying not to feel anything he begged. "Jasper, son, stop. It's okay, I'm okay, stop emitting you're hurting yourself. Please stop." He couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips as his son sent out one last burst before pulling back, his body sagging into the soft sheets as the pain dimmed once again. He cupped his son's face as he picked up a scalpel made of the purest titanium. "You are stubborn Jasper, I'll give you that. I'm going to start now. Remember we all love you, hold onto that feeling." With the last words still echoing through the room he pressed down onto the wound, the force he pushed with enough to break a normal person's arm, but barely piercing the tough hide like skin that covered his family; his son's scars from the past making the job even more of a task.

He pressed harder as the blade began to struggle, hacking and sawing at the healed up wound, knowing he needed to get deeper into the flesh and down to the muscle where the toxin would hopefully still be lingering; with each rip of the blade he felt as though his cold dead heart was alive and beating once more, breaking apart slowly each time he felt his son flinch beneath him. He stopped and looked up at his wife. "I can't do this." He whispered.

"Yes you can my love. Be strong, as Jasper is. It will be over soon." She reached over and grasped the hand that still held the scalpel, guiding it back to the wound, letting go as the blade rested in the site. "You can do this. You must do this. Jasper understands, as do we. Don't let him suffer any longer." She smiled as she watched him return to the task at hand, and tried to not allow her anger at the ones who had caused her family so much agony to rise, knowing it would only hurt her family all the more.

He could feel it, coursing through long since dried up veins, and pulsing through his dead heart like the blood he no longer needed. It scorched as it went, the feeling like thousands of needles being dragged sharp end around his body, ripping and tearing as they past. He wanted to scream and yell, the pain unlike anything he had ever felt as either a vampire, or a human, but he knew now that to do so would only intensify the agony as his own emotions, and those of his family worked against him, so instead he focused on the one that brought him peace, the one that brought him hope, Alice.

He flinched as he felt the scalpel dig into the fully healed wound, but managed to control his emotions, but with each pull of the blade on his over taxed skin, the task became more and more harder. He thought that it was over that he could fall into blessed relief as the hacking stopped briefly, but it was not to be. He knew at one point he called out her name as Carlisle stabbed at a particularly raw spot, his body shaking violently as his families feelings rose, drowning him in theirs fears and anguish.

He was sobbing by the time the blade was replaced by a syringe, huge heavy cries that wracked his damaged frame. He found himself wishing for the human act of crying, anything to relieve the pressure that was building up inside of him, but that act had long since been taken away from him. He flinched once more as Carlisle finished, his Father trying to be as gentle as possible as he pressed the two sides of the wound back together again, but the action still pained him, his hypersensitive skin pulsating from even the barest of touches, and he found it was all just too much. He tried to push away, tried to find some release from this none stop existence of agony, but as weak as he was, all he could do was flail.

And then she was there, his angel, his love. Pulling his taxed body into her lap, wrapping one arm gently around his frame, the other moving up to his hair, where it's fingers gently stoked at his hair, the motion as soothing as it always was, lulling him with it's repetitiveness, dragging his thoughts away from the pain and suffering, and into the love and warmth. As she began to sing, he relaxed, the agony ebbing as he did so.

To Be Continued. . . . . . . . .

**A.N. . . . . . . . . Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I hope the content made up for it? If not I will try my hardest to make chapter 5 longer. Will be back soon with more. JP.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Emotional Destruction.**

**Summary. . . . . . . . . . In the battle between Victoria's newborns and the Cullen's, Jasper is bitten. The venom burns as it courses it's way through his body, but he pays it no attention. As the Volturi arrive, he realizes his mistake as he is assaulted by emotions.**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . . . Wish they were mine, but I am just a child in Stephenie Meyer's playground.**

**A.N. . . . . . . . . . . Thank you to all those that read the first four chapter's, and to those who reviewed. Here's chapter 5, happy reading. JP.**

Carlisle was sat slumped up against the bedroom wall, trying to regain his composure after what he had to do; Esme leaned against the footboard of their bed, a stricken look upon her perfect features; Alice still rested against the headboard, Jasper's head in her lap, when the other's returned. Each of them sneaking quietly into the room and taking positions off to the side, each of them quiet, each of them schooling most their feelings, but unable to hide their worry. It was Rosalie that spoke first.

"He looks peaceful, he looks asleep." She stated, fear for her brother running deep.

"He is, asleep that is." Edward stated quietly, hoping his words wouldn't increase the fears of his family and awaken his sleeping sibling. His hopes though were dashed.

"But we don't sleep." Emmett cried out, besides Alice he was closest to Jasper, and seeing him like this brought out the protective side of himself.

"Not normally no, but Jasper's mind is being overloaded, he's shut down to reserve what little strength he has left. I told you before how he goes through his days, but I truly don't think any of us realize how much it takes out of him when he manipulates our emotions, or tries to keep his own from hurting us, and at the minute he's trying to keep a lot of his pain away from us. He trying to protect us."

"Overprotective fool." Alice spoke, repeating her words from earlier that day.

"He's anything but Alice, we would go insane if we felt what he was going through at the moment, and that insanity would then transfer to him. It's a vicious circle, he's dammed if he does, and dammed if he doesn't. He thinks this is the easiest option." Edward stopped talking and dragged his eyes away from his stricken brother and over to his Father. "We were too late, but I guess you already no that. We think there was at least two of them, the human looked to be some drifter, judging from his clothes. We gave him a decent burial. We found this on the ground, it didn't look as though it belonged there, we think we know what it means, but were not sure." He held up an object for them all to see. A rose lay wilting within his fingers, it's bright yellow petals dappled with red spots, his gaze returning to his Sister, as a gasp was elicited from Alice as he did so.

"It means Texas. Jasper used to sing the song to me all the time, he would say over and over I was his yellow rose. It could only be her, do you think it is her?" Alice asked, knowing that the others would know who she was talking about.

"I don't know, but if that's the case then it seems like the only option. But why know? And why attack like this?" Edward thought out loud. He turned back from Alice to Carlisle as he added. "Did you test his bite?"

Carlisle lifted his head, his eyes heavy with guilt. "I took what I needed, I'll leave to test it shortly." He looked at his sleeping child, the guilt intensifying no matter how hard he tried to control it. "He was so brave, I hurt him badly but he was so brave."

Esme moved across to her husbands side, her hands cupping his face and forcing his eyes to look into hers. "He was Carlisle, he was. And now we need you to be. We need you to be brave and strong like Jasper was. We need you to find out what's attacking his system. We need you to figure out a cure. Please, my dear for me, for our children, for Jasper."

Carlisle stood, his mind clear again as to what he needed to do, he started for the door aiming to head for his study stopping as Alice gasped, as Edward stated it's happening again, and as Jasper woke and cried out in agony. "Alice, what do you see? Where should we go?"

It was Edward that answered though, as Alice tried to offer comfort to her husband. "We stay here. It's already too late to stop. They learnt from last time. They wanted to be closer to cause more pain, but they know we're fast, that we would catch them, so they stayed undecided until the very last minute. They've already killed her. We'll find her body about three miles west of here. Carlisle we need to stop them, before their actions are noticed."

"I know, but I am at a loss. I'm a doctor Edward, not a fighter. I don't know how to organize battles and strategies, and unfortunately the one person who would know, is in no position to tell us." Neither of the two oldest Cullen's noticed something was wrong, until Esme cried out, both turning to see what was wrong, both stunned to see Alice caught within yet another vision. "Alice, what do you see?"

"Our school. I see our school. They're going to be there. They're going to take one of the students. Oh No!" She cried.

"Alice, what is it?" Emmett asked this time.

It was Edward who asked as Alice slipped out of the vision. "They're going for Bella. They think she's of importance to Jasper, and they want to increase the hurt they cause him. They think Bella's death will do that. We have to stop them."

"Okay, go, all of you go. Esme will stay with Jasper. I will test the samples I took." He looked at his youngest daughter. "Alice, Jasper will understand, and I promise you he will be safe. Now go."

To Be Continued. . . . . . . . . . .

**A.N. . . . . . . . . . As always I hope that you enjoyed, will be back soon with chapter 6. JP.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Emotional Destruction.**

**Summary. . . . . . . . . . In the battle between Victoria's newborns and the Cullen's, Jasper is bitten. The venom burns as it courses it's way through his body, but he pays it no attention. As the Volturi arrive, he realizes his mistake as he is assaulted by emotions.**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . . . Wish they were mine, but I am just a child in Stephenie Meyer's playground.**

**A.N. . . . . . . . . . . Thank you to all those that read the first five chapter's, and to those who reviewed. I'm so sorry for the longer than usual wait, I can only hope that the content makes up for it. Here's chapter 6, happy reading. JP.**

Edward quickly jumped into the drivers seat of his Volvo, Alice gliding in beside him, Emmett and Rose clambering in behind. He had the car started and moving before the doors were even closed, the big engine growling it's way back down the roads it had traveled earlier. He kept sending glances Alice's way, as she stayed unusually quiet beside him, but she chose to block him from her mind, ignoring him and turning her head instead and facing the rushing scenery that flew past her window. He growled, a deep low rumble from his chest, and slowed the silver car to a halt as they hit the main road into Forks, and found it blocked by an accident, a huge line of traffic snaking out in front of them.

"Edward dump the car, it'd be quicker if we head into the forest and run." Emmett suggested from behind. "Me and Rose will head for the school. Alice, you and Edward take her home. Whoever finds her first, take her to our place, she'll be safe there."

Edward pulled over, turning up a dirt road that stopped at the edge of the forest. Climbing out they nonchalantly walked into the woods, waiting until the road was out of sight before running, and separating, sticking to the denser parts of the forest to avoid detection. Soon they were splitting as they made their way to the school and the house, a faint cry of "call if you find her" echoing through the foliage.

As he neared Bella's house he slowed down and tested the air, the unmistakable smell of vampire thick lying thickly around Charlie's home. He turned, speaking as he did so. "Alice, do you smell that? They're here." But his words went unanswered as he stared at the emptiness beside him. He whispered her name, but there was no reply. He strained his gift hoping to here her thoughts, but where ever she was she was too far away. Torn, he debated as to what to do, but he knew he had no choice, knew that where ever Alice was she could look after herself, Bella couldn't. He turned away from his sister, and continued on towards his love's house.

Alice had stopped soon after her and Edward had entered the forest, as faint traces assaulted her senses. She was about to call out to Edward to stop when another vision hit, a vision of where Bella would be and of what could take place if she didn't get there in time. She knew she didn't have time to go after her brother, so figuring Edward would be able to follow her trail, she turned and headed off further into the forest. She slowed as she approached the clearing where her vision had told her Bella would be, her mind torn as to what to do next, wait for the others to arrive, or rush in? But as she saw the bruises across Bella's face and around her wrists, as she saw the female vampire stalking her friend she knew she would have to act. She pushed aside the last few branches and headed into the clearing.

"I heard you coming, could smell you a mile away." The female spoke, her voice heavy with a Spanish accent.

"Hello Maria." Alice answered, happy when her foe appeared angry at the fact she knew who she was. She edged towards Bella, delighted when Maria stepped further away from her friend. "Why are you here?"

"I want Jasper back, I've missed him so, I love him, no one could train newborns like he could." Maria stated, circling around Alice and Bella menacingly.

Alice cringed when she heard Maria claim to love Jasper, but swallowed her anger down, now was not the time for it, she had to remain calm, to try and stall until the other's got there. "Was it you that poisoned him?"

"I can tell what you're trying to do. You're hoping that if you keep me talking long enough help will arrive. But you forget dear, I wasn't alone. I figured the one who see's the future would see what I had planned, so I sent my friends off to the school and the house. You're rescue party will be delayed slightly I think. Now where were we? Ah, I remember now. Of course. I needed him weak so that he would realize he needed me and come to me, but he never came and I began to wonder why? I figured it wouldn't be other vampires stopping him, so I dug further, smelt around and what do you know, her smell was everywhere near his." She answered, pointing at Bella at the end. "I figured the reason he was staying must have been her, so I thought I would offer to not kill her if Jasper would leave with me. He loves her." Maria added as she turned away, something catching her attention.

"He. . . . . . . . ." Bella started, stopping as Alice stamped down on her foot with enough force to hurt. "Owww." She exclaimed.

"Stay quiet." Alice hissed, using Maria's distraction to her benefit. "You'll be of no use to her if she knows the truth. Play along. Help will be here soon." The minute the words left her mouth, Alice groaned as she realized the source of Maria's distraction. The cloying smell of sickness clogging up her nostrils. "Stupid idiot."

"What? What is going on?" Bella cried. "Is Edward here? Is help here?"

"No, not yet." Alice replied.

"Then why are you angry? Why does she look pleased?" Bella realized why as soon as she finished speaking, as noises began reaching her ears, and seconds later a barefooted and shirtless Jasper entered the clearing.

**A.N. . . . . . . . . . . . I hope that you enjoyed? I'm sorry for leaving it there, but that seemed like a good place for a bit of a cliffhanger. Chapter 7 is halfway done, and it looks to be a longer one, and with luck it could be with you tomorrow, Monday at the latest. Catch you soon, JP.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Emotional Destruction.**

**Summary. . . . . . . . . . In the battle between Victoria's newborns and the Cullen's, Jasper is bitten. The venom burns as it courses it's way through his body, but he pays it no attention. As the Volturi arrive, he realizes his mistake as he is assaulted by emotions.**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . . . Wish they were mine, but I am just a child in Stephenie Meyer's playground.**

**A.N. . . . . . . . . . . Well I told you to expect a quick update, and here it is. Thank you to all those that read the first six chapter's, and to those who reviewed. Here's chapter 7, happy reading. JP.**

Bella's face registered horror as she witnessed Jasper edging closer, an emotion she was sure she emitted as she watched him drop to his knees in pain. She could hear Alice trying to tell her something, but the words didn't register as she was struck by how sick Jasper looked. The last time she had seen him was in the clearing after the battle with the newborns, and the stand off with the Volturi, he had been in pain then, but now he looked as though he was barely holding onto life.

His usually unruly golden locks were plastered to his head, with what Bella could only presume was sweat, but could vampires even do that? She fought against the tears that wanted to fall, as she witnessed for the first time the true extent of Jasper's damaged skin; his scars, even in the dim light, seeming to be more pronounced against his snow white skin, seeming red and inflamed upon his body. As she looked closer she could see red raw marks trailing down his face, marks that looked suspiciously like they had been left by fingernails, but she knew how hard it was to damage vampire skin, so that would mean brutal force had been made, was her friends husband in that much agony? Looking at the way he grasped his head, and the way his body shook violently, Bella figured he was, and pity, and fear, and love joined up with the horror to create a bag of emotions so strong within her, she positively radiated with them. She jumped as Jasper screamed in agony, as at the same time Alice struck her across the face breaking her train of thought away from the stricken vampire.

"Bella you need to calm down, all your emotions are hurting him." Her friend spoke, her words finally registering.

Bella wanted to ask what Alice meant, wanted to ask how she was hurting him, but Alice's attention was back on Jasper. She battled her inner thoughts, tried to school her emotions down as she was asked too, but she couldn't quite stop all of them, she was scared and worried and wanted Edward to be here with her. Her fears must have attracted Maria's attention, for the vampire spoke for the first time in a while.

"Ah, I see my guess was right. You do love him." She asked of Bella, stepping closer to Jasper as she did so. "She is beneath you, my love, so plain and normal looking. How could you think to stay with her, when you could love this?" She asked, her hands roaming her own lithe body as she did so.

Alice gasped as she heard words come from her husbands mouth, words so soft only she could hear them, years of living together attuning her into him. "Jasper." She whispered back, trying to stop him from speaking anymore, but she knew she was too late, knew that Maria had heard his mumbles, but not the words. She could only watch as her husbands head was viciously wrenched up, could only watch as Maria demanded he speak again, could only watch as Jasper spoke once more her name and his love for her, could only watch as Maria's red eyes glinted with hatred and realization.

"So it wasn't the human after all? It was you?" Maria spat out, dropping Jasper's head back down, and laughing as he shook once more from the emotions being radiated, this time the rage from her. She looked at Alice, who now stood protectively before Bella, smirking before dropping down to the ground beside her old love. "He is so tantalizing though isn't he? So irresistible, even now. She traced her hands down his quaking form, laughing at the sheer anger upon Alice's face at her actions, anger she could tell she was trying to keep from Jasper. She pulled the nearly limp vampire up against her chest, ignoring the stiffening of his body as he battled against the unfamiliar body he knew wasn't his wife's; but he was weak, and Maria strong, pulling his back up so that it rested against her chest.

Maria looked at Alice as she bent Jasper's head to the side, exposing his neck, loving the look of fear that flittered briefly across the younger vampires face, instead of biting though she ran her tongue down his flesh stopping at a particularly bad scar. "You see this?" She asked. "I caused this. This is the scar from when I turned him. He hated me that night, but that feeling didn't last."

She kept her mouth where it was, but moved her hand down Jasper's exposed chest, her fingers coming to a stop on a ragged scar that ran through his left nipple. "This was created the first time we made love. Oh how he bucked beneath me that day." She moaned slightly as though remembering a good time, and laughed even more as her actions caused Alice to tremble in fury.

Her hands moved lower, trailing down Jasper's sides until they turned and rested against the top of his jeans. Alice growled and inched her way forward, as Maria toyed with the smattering of hair that trailed down beneath the denim, only to stop as the older vampire moved them back up to rest against his belly button. "This one was created after we successfully took over a coven on the Mexican border. He was always better after a fight, turning all his pent up anger and adrenaline into an all night fest of love."

"And this one." Maria taunted, her hand moving lower once more, her fingers slipping beneath Jasper's jeans to a place that was Alice's, and Alice's alone. "I bet you can guess how this one came about?"

Alice's anger boiled over, too many hours had she been witness to her husbands suffering, to watch him now be handled like some cheap piece of meat, was too much. Her anger boiled over, she could no longer wait for the others. She had to strike, and with lightening speed she did so, crashing into Maria with such force, they were both thrown across the clearing.

To Be Continued. . . . . . . . . . .

**A.N. . . . . . . . . .I hope you enjoyed? Will be back soon with chapter 8, JP.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Emotional Destruction.**

**Summary. . . . . . . . . . In the battle between Victoria's newborns and the Cullen's, Jasper is bitten. The venom burns as it courses it's way through his body, but he pays it no attention. As the Volturi arrive, he realizes his mistake as he is assaulted by emotions.**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . . . Wish they were mine, but I am just a child in Stephenie Meyer's playground.**

**A.N. . . . . . . . . . . . A massive thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, or added to favorites, your support is greatly appreciated. Here's chapter 8, happy reading. JP.**

Bella heard Alice growl as she landed, the speed of the attack keeping her moving, pushing up dirt and creating a deep gouge in the earth. She watched as her friend pirouetted effortlessly on her feet, watched as she turned to face her adversary once more, she could see that Alice was eager to wipe clean the smile that continued to plaster the older vampires face, and replace it with pain for all the suffering she had caused Jasper. She watched for a few seconds longer, before the two women sped up so much she could no longer follow, their movements becoming little more that a blur, Bella only knowing that they were still fighting from the noise, and the trees that shattered and splintered before her.

Bella remembered the first time she had witnessed the Cullen's at play, remembered the huge clashes of thunder when ever two of them collided, but that noise was nothing compared to what she was hearing now as Alice and Maria fought. Knowing she could do little to help, but feeling the need to try somehow, she did the only thing she could think off, help Alice by helping Jasper.

She started to move across the clearing towards where Jasper still lay. Edward would be mad at her for venturing so close to his brother whilst he was so unstable, but Bella's stubborn streak ran deep. She knew that this was the only way she could help her friend, knew that if Alice could see Jasper wasn't alone, that Jasper was safe, well as safe as he could be with a human as his protector, she would concentrate all of her efforts into defeating Maria.

So Bella crawled, and when she reached the trembling, limp, and virtually unconscious vampire, she began to pull him out of the clearing and further into the forest, a tougher job than she realized, crouching behind the trunk of a huge redwood once she had gotten far enough away, and resting his icy torso in her lap, his head resting against her chest, her hands unintentionally copying Alice's own actions of earlier, as her fingers sort to give comfort to the stricken man by carding lightly through his hair. Comfort she strove to get herself also, for she knew if Alice failed, she would be the next one to die.

She was so caught up in trying to block out the thunderous noise the two fighters were creating, she almost missed it at first. But as a different noise began to get clearer, she couldn't help the relief that radiated from her. She looked down at Jasper as she remembered Alice's words, but the ex soldier was so weak now, so used to the pain now he barely felt it, striking fear with Bella that they were going to lose him. She began talking to him as the hurried footsteps of the other Cullen's rushed closer.

"Jasper, you have to fight this, you have to hang on. It's nearly over, just hold on a little longer, please. Alice needs you, please hold on."

She jumped as a hand was placed upon her shoulder, a shriek of fear and surprise leaving her mouth, as her arms instinctively clamped even more fiercely around Jasper's lax body.

"Bella, it's okay it's me." Edward whispered not wanting to startle Bella even more. "It's over, you can let go now, it's over."

Bella hadn't realized she had started crying until she tried to look up at her love, but she refused to wipe away the tears as it would mean letting go of Jasper, and she would only do that for Alice.

"Alice! Oh God Alice! Edward you have to get to Alice, she needs your help. You have to help her, go now, please Edward help Alice."

"It's okay Bella, I'm here."

Bella's tears turned into full blown crying as she heard her friends voice, heartbreaking sobs wracking her whole frame, and shaking the man in her protection. "I kept him safe for you. I kept him safe for you Alice." She rambled.

"I know, and I can never thank you enough. Emmett and Rosalie are finishing off Maria, so you can let go now Bella, I'll take care of him." Alice gently pried Bella's arms away from her husband, and pulled Jasper into her arms, seeing that Edward did the same with her friend also. She looked down upon her love, her own numerous pains forgotten as she took in his pain free features, her unbeating heart feeling as though it was shattering as she quickly realized something was wrong. "Carlisle!" She bellowed, knowing that her Father was on his way to them also. "Hurry please."

"Alice." Edward asked. "What's wrong?"

"He's slipping away, and I don't know what to do. This poison is messing up his system, creating uncertainty and I can't see what the future holds for him. He can't die Edward, he can't die. How will I carry on without him? I wont carry on without him. I wont. You have to live Jasper, you're my reason for living, and I wont survive without you. I love you, please fight."

"He is fighting Alice." Edward tried to reassure his Sister. "He's fighting harder now, than he ever has before. He's fighting to get back to you. He wanted to die before when he felt Maria behind him, he would rather have died than return to her, but then he felt you Alice, felt your love so he held on. He wants to thank you Bella." Edward added looking down into tearful brown eyes. "He wants to thank you for risking your life for him, for bringing him comfort, for keeping him safe." He looked back at Alice. "He doesn't want to leave you Alice, and he's fighting so hard not too, but I can hear his thoughts, and he's weakening, keep talking to him Alice, you may be his only hope."

To Be Continued. . . . . . . . . . . .

**A.N. . . . . . . . . . . I hope that you enjoyed, will be back soon with chapter 9. JP.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Emotional Destruction.**

**Summary. . . . . . . . . . In the battle between Victoria's newborns and the Cullen's, Jasper is bitten. The venom burns as it courses it's way through his body, but he pays it no attention. As the Volturi arrive, he realizes his mistake as he is assaulted by emotions.**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . . . Wish they were mine, but I am just a child in Stephenie Meyer's playground.**

**A.N. . . . . . . . . . . . A massive thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, or added to favorites, your support is greatly appreciated. Here's chapter 8, happy reading. JP.**

Alice was still talking softly to Jasper, and Bella was gradually calming down within Edwards arms when Carlisle and Esme finally pushed their way past the last of the foliage and into the clearing. Following Emmett's pointed finger, they made their way over to where Bella had pulled Jasper, Carlisle immediately dropping to his son's side, his mind completely set in doctor mode, whilst Esme stood silently off to the side. Edward, who could read her thoughts, looked up at his mother.

"It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known. You know how stubborn and obsessive he can be, especially when it comes to Alice. You couldn't have prevented him from leaving."

"But if I hadn't of left him alone, if I would have stayed with him, he wouldn't be here, he wouldn't be hurting even more." Esme responded, her voice choking with tears her eyes could not shed.

"We could all say the same thing Esme, if Jasper hadn't of wanted to return to the war so readily, if he and Alice never met, if I had never met Bella, if Victoria and Maria never met. There's too many ifs, don't dwell on them." Edward stopped his head cocked to the side as though listening to something. Once finished he looked back at his mother and added. "Esme, Jasper wants you to know he's sorry."

"Oh sweetie." Esme cried, making her way over to her stricken son. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

Once again Edward answered for his brother. "He's sorry for making you worry so. He wont apologize for leaving, but he is mighty sorry he troubled you by doing so."

"Don't you be worrying about me Jasper, I'm fine. You be worrying about fighting this and making your way back to your family, to Alice. Do you hear me? Fight Jasper."

"He hears you Esme." Edward answered. The silence that followed his words was broken eventually by Carlisle sighing in despair.

"Edward, he's getting worse and the results from the wound told me little, please give me some hope and tell me you managed to get something from Maria's thoughts, anything at all that could help?"

Edward looked over to where Jasper still lay with his head in Alice's lap, his mother and father flanking him, and knew his next words would hurt them deeply. "As she was dying at Alice's hands, she allowed her thoughts to run freely." He reluctantly started, stopping, unable to continue and hurt his family.

"Edward, don't hold back, it wont help Jasper. I need to know everything, the slightest thing could help."

"She was gloating that we would be too late, gloating that she would once more be with her love."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Alice shouted, her tiny fists beating upon her husbands chest. "Don't you dare leave me Jasper. Don't you dare leave me here alone."

Bella rushed to her friends side, as Alice collapsed across her husbands scarred chest.

"Did she think of anything else Edward. Did she think about what she had poisoned my son with?"

"Yes, but I'm not overly familiar with the substance." Edward replied.

"What was it? What did she name?"

"She thought of something called Loudinium."

Carlisle thought for a while before finally asking. "Laudanum? Do you mean Laudanum?"

"Yes, that's it. But what is it?"

"It was used for pain relief from the 16th century onwards, but it stopped being widely used as more advanced medicine became available."

"Then how did she get a hold of it?" Edward wondered.

"It was still used in the civil war Edward, she could have kept hold of it since them, or she could have learned how to make it, either way would be disastrous." Carlisle replied, his mind trying to process the information and trying to come up with a solution.

"Why? Why would it be disastrous?" Edward asked, although they were all thinking it.

"Well if it is from that time, it would be well over a hundred years old, God knows what microbe's would have festered in it within that time."

"And if she made it?" Edward queried, unsure he wanted to hear the answer.

"She could have created a batch more dangerous than anything that has been made before."

"So how is it harming him? What is it doing?"

"I can only guess at this Edward. I've never heard of human drugs being mixed with venom before. I'm guessing, from what we've witnessed, that it has opened up his senses, magnified his power and created untold amounts of agony, which has in turn made him weak. In human's it was highly addictive, and it was an easy drug to overdose on, again I can only guess that it would be so to in us. I believe he's now coming down from the high, but in his weakened state he can't fight the withdrawal."

"So what do we do? How can we help Jasper?" Edward cried out.

"There's nothing we can do. It's an opiate based drug Edward, mixed with venom, there's no miracle cure for this, I can't just root around my medical bag and pull out a quick fix. I'm playing at guesses here."

"But we have to do something?" Alice cried this time.

"Yes we do. We have to get Jasper home, and resting more comfortably, and then we just have to hope and pray that he is strong enough, as we wait for the poison to leave his system. Edward carry your brother, Emmett and Rose have already left to take care of the newborns bodies. Esme, will you bring Bella back to the house?" He looked over at Bella as he added. "Just to be safe for now, we don't know how many newborns Maria had, what with Alice's visions being disrupted." He turned to his daughter then. "Alice come with Edward and I. Keep talking to Jasper, he needs to know he has someone to fight for, someone to come back for, someone that loves him."

To Be Continued. . . . . . . . .

**A.N. . . . . . . . . . If any medical facts concerning laudanum, are incorrect, please forgive me. I hope that you all enjoyed? Will be back soon with more, and now that I believe everything is answered we can go back to the man we're all here for, Jasper. JP.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Emotional Destruction.**

**Summary. . . . . . . . . . In the battle between Victoria's newborns and the Cullen's, Jasper is bitten. The venom burns as it courses it's way through his body, but he pays it no attention. As the Volturi arrive, he realizes his mistake as he is assaulted by emotions.**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . . . Wish they were mine, but I am just a child in Stephenie Meyer's playground.**

**A.N. . . . . . . . . . . . A massive thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, or added to favorites, your support is greatly appreciated. Here's chapter 10, happy reading. JP.**

Alice was grateful; grateful that when they had returned to the house from the forest, Carlisle hadn't argued when she had insisted they place Jasper in their own room, rather than her mother anf father's. Grateful that her father had then quietly asked that everyone else wait elsewhere, even leaving himself once he had given his son, yet another check over. Grateful that after four days of waiting, the first two of which they had spent listening to Jasper scream as the poison left his system, he had insisted that Edward, Emmett and Rose return to school, and that he himself return to work to keep up appearance of everything being well, leaving only the calming presence of Esme in the house. She knew they were back now, knew that Emmett was concentrating on an xbox game, that Rose was tinkering with one of the numerous cars the family has, knew that Edward was keeping Bella's mind off things by playing the piano, knew that Carlisle and Esme were resting in their room, waiting for news, and praying that when it came it would be good.

She looked down at the still form of her husband and wished he would open his eyes and look at her once more, look at her with such intenseness that radiated of strength and love. She missed seeing the rare smiles that only seemed to truly develop when they were alone. She missed the compassionate nature, and the strength he never ever saw in himself, but that was there for all others to clearly see. She hated this. Hated the uncertainty, hated the worrying, but most of all hated the hours of sitting around doing nothing. She wasn't a sitting down doing nothing type of person. She loved rushing around, fixing things, mending things, organizing things, flitting from one place to another with millions of things on her mind, not sitting here in this room that was beginning to smell of death, wondering when the end would finally come, wondering if there was something she had missed, wondering what the future held. A future, she hated, that she couldn't see into. A future she was beginning to despise with each passing second Jasper still lay silently beside her.

Needing to take her mind away from the negativity, she began instead to look back into the past, and the happier times they had shared, her voice softly sharing her thoughts with her husband. The happiness she felt the first time they met at the diner; their first few years together, traveling the bumpy roads all new relationships have, and finding the smooth ones afterwards; searching for, and finally finding the Cullen's, and the new and exciting life they could no live together. Her mind took her to the happiest day of her life, their wedding day, a day that was perfect in every simplistic way. Jasper, still unsure around crowds, had begged Alice for a small affair, and she loving him so much, had readily agreed. She could remember everything about that day. How the weather was cloudy and slightly balmy. How the day smelt of lilies and honeysuckle. How she felt attractive for the first time in her life. How her eyes searched for, and locked on Jasper's as she made her way down the aisle towards where he stood rigidly waiting on the small gazebo, Carlisle supporting her every step. How he looked so happy, and stood so proud, and looked so handsome. How everyone else seemed to disappear as soon as he took her hand in his. How she felt safe, and happy as they danced well into the night, long after everyone else had retired. How later, they had finally made their way to their own bedroom, and given themselves to each other wholly. How they had lay there afterwards, her head resting on his bare chest; his arms wrapped securely around her, his hand lazily running up and down her back; her fingers tracing the scars on his stomach; her mind thinking he was the most stunning creature she had ever met.

A sense of happiness began to wash over her, pushing away the fears and doubts the more and more she thought back to those times, as the happiness began to increase she began to smile for the first time in days, as it increased more she began to giggle, an act that sent her family rushing for their room, Esme rushing to her side as her giggles turned into a mixture of sobs and laughter.

"Alice, baby what's wrong?"

It was Edward though who answered back, his eyes darting between his sister and brother before he did so. "It's okay Esme, she's okay. It's Jasper." Multiple thoughts of "What's wrong with Jasper?" hit his mind so fast before he could add. "He's through the worst. He's done it, he's battled back."

They all turned their eyes Jasper's way, his own heavy lids opening to reveal blackened orbs, as if he could sense the scrutiny he was under, panicking slightly until his gaze fell upon his wife's. Still not having the strength to do much more, he spoke to Edward through his thoughts.

"You really want me to say that?" Edward asked after listening to his brother. "Well okay then, but you're gonna owe me big time."

"Edward, what did he say?" Carlisle asked. "Is he okay? Is he in anymore pain?"

"He's feeling fine. He said he can still feel a little bit of the venom mix left, but that it doesn't hurt anymore. He can't really remember the feeling, but he thinks he's tired. He wanted me to say something to Alice though." Edward was pleased when the ret of the family seemed to get the message, and quietly once more left the three of them alone.

"Edward, what did he say?"

"He said to tell you that you were wrong."

"I don't understand, what was I wrong about? What did I do wrong?"

"Alice calm down, you didn't do anything wrong. He. . . . . . . . . ." Edwards started, only to be cut off.

"You were wrong Alice." Jasper whispered. He looked deeply into his wife's eyes before adding. "You were the stunning one that day. Exquisitely beautiful just like you are every day."

**A.N. . . . . . . . . . . . As always thanks for reading, I hope that you enjoyed. Just one more chapter to go, which will be with you soon. JP.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Emotional Destruction.**

**Summary. . . . . . . . . . In the battle between Victoria's newborns and the Cullen's, Jasper is bitten. The venom burns as it courses it's way through his body, but he pays it no attention. As the Volturi arrive, he realizes his mistake as he is assaulted by emotions.**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . . . Wish they were mine, but I am just a child in Stephenie Meyer's playground.**

**A.N. . . . . . . . . . . . . . I'm so sorry for the extra long wait for this update, real life got in the way of writing. I hope that you enjoy. JP.**

Epilogue. . . . . . . .

Three weeks passed. Two weeks of feeding Jasper fresh animal blood from a cup in order to keep him from starving, followed by a week of helping his weak body into the woods, killing for him and allowing him to take his feed. They all hated it, hated seeing their strong independent family member reduced to such means, but it was better than the alternative, loosing him completely. He hadn't yet talked about what had happened, not knowing how to get what he was feeling out correctly, asking Edward not to pry into his thoughts, Edward easily respecting his wishes, granting him the time to muddled through his thoughts alone. Jasper though could sense that they were all worried about him, and that worry added to his own uncertainty was overwhelming him. He needed some alone time.

He couldn't contain his joy when today, Carlisle had deemed him fit enough to go hunting alone, and Jasper, sick and tired of all the attention, had jumped at the chance to go**. **He still looked at Alice, as she stood in the doorway with Rose and Emmett getting ready to leave for school, looking for confirmation that nothing bad was going to happen, accepting her "you'll be fine" but still having doubts, still wondering if someone else could manipulate her powers, and try again at attacking. He couldn't stay here worrying for ever though, he had to get his life back, so he sent out a wave of calmness, and gave his wife a brief smile before jumping from the window and running off into the woods.

Hunting had been harder than he thought it would be though, his still weakened state creating unwilling mistakes that alerted his prey causing them to scatter before he could reach them, increasing his frustration immensely. Eventually though he was successful, taking down a lone deer and taking his fill, savoring every minute as strength once more coursed through him. He found and took down two more before he felt full and sated, and more alive than he had in a long while. Not wanting to return home, wanting to break away from all the emotions for just a little while longer, he started to run, pushing his feet harder and harder until within minutes he was standing on the small ledge, that jutted out from a cliff, that had become his and Alice's special place.

He sat down and allowed his mind to drift back over the past weeks, and Maria's reemergence into his life. Hate and grief flowing through him at the thought of the damage her return had cost, and of what they could have lost if she hadn't have been stopped. He hated that someone from his dark past had come into his life and threatened the existence of the people he had grown to love. He hated that someone he had trusted, and even at one point loved, had hurt his family. Hated that his actions had put Bella in danger once again. Hated that he couldn't even help his own wife when she was thrown into that danger too. He'd always thought of himself as weak, and these last weeks had proven in his mind that in fact he was.

He felt her before he heard her, felt the love that radiated from her with such power, he felt sure it would have taken his breath away if he had any. She stepped quietly, daintily around the corner, and sat between his legs, her back to his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. She stayed quiet, allowing him time to sort through his feelings, waiting for him to make the first move.

"I'm sorry Alice."

"For what?"

"For everything. For being the monster that I was. For bringing Maria into everyone's life. For not being their when you needed me. For not being the type of husband you deserve to have." He stopped as Alice turned slightly and held a finger against his lips.

"Sssshh Jasper, none of this was your fault. It was all Maria's, and as for not being the husband I deserve, you are everything I ever wanted, and need. I love you Jasper, why can't you see that?"

"But I'm weak Alice. I allowed Maria to manipulate me. I killed all those others. I find it so hard stay clean of human blood. Maria came back because of me. Bella could have been killed again. You could have been killed. I wouldn't have survived if that had happened. And the things I heard her say, the things she showed you on me. I'm so sorry she made you see and hear that Alice."

"Jasper I don't care what happened in the past. I don't care that you loved her. I don't care where those scars came from. I don't care because your mine, and their now mine, every single one of them, and I love them all just like I love you." She paused to look her husband in the eye, happy to see that the haunted look that had been residing their was slowly abating. She kissed his lips softly before adding. "Now what say we put all this behind us. We should be getting home the others will be worried. . . . . . . . . . . . .or we could do that." She added as her vision told her of Jasper's thoughts. "I guess the family can wait a while longer."

Turning around she kissed Jasper's lips once more, whilst her body turned until her legs were straddled either side of her husbands, a sense of complete and utter happiness engulfing everything around them, and pushing everything that had happened to the furthest recesses of their minds.

The End.

**A.N. . . . . . . . . . . . Well that's it the end of this tale. Thank you so very much to everyone who took time out to read this, and also thank you to all those who reviewed, or added to favorites. Will be back soon with a new tale, catch you later. JP.**


End file.
